


Bath Time

by HircumIrrumator



Category: Space Ghost - Fandom, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, The Brak Show (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One of those old old fanfictions I wrote because nobody else ships this mess, That's it, Uhhh Brak gets forced to take a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircumIrrumator/pseuds/HircumIrrumator
Summary: Moltar forces Brak to take a bath. That's really about it.





	Bath Time

Brak lazily pushes open the door to the room that he and his partner share.

Moltar is laying on the bed, his back propped up against the headboard, novel in hand. The furry man grunts, tossing his gear onto the floor before turning to his companion.

"What a day! Bein' on a talk show sure can tire a body out."

Molar hums in response, hardly listening to the younger man. Once all of his gear is off, Brak hops onto the bed to lay next to him.

"What'cha readin' there?" he inquires, giving the taller a poke in the ribs.

Disregarding the question, Moltar glances from his book to Brak. The boy is covered from head to toe in dust; hell, his fur isn't even orange anymore, just a muted dirty brown color. There's mud caked under his nails... Not to mention the smell. When was the last time Brak had bathed?

Marking his page, Moltar sets his novel onto the nightstand and turns to the younger man.

"When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Well I dunno! Can't remember." Brak huffs out with clear annoyance. He knows where this is going.

"Brak." Moltar sighed, "What if I get into the tub with you?".

For anyone else, such an offer wasn't that big of a deal. However, Moltar has his own aversion to water. While his suit has it's own climate control, submerging it into water tended to make the material stiff, and uncomfortable.

Brak eyes the man wearily, trying to decide on how he should reply. "Well... I guess I can try... Just to get this over with... So you'll shut up 'bout it..."

Moltar nods. He shifts, getting up from the bed, Braking following behind him cautiously as they make their way to the bathroom. He pushes open the door and steps out of Brak's way to left him in before closing it.

Crouching down at the edge of the tub, Moltar turns the water on and plugs the drain. He makes sure the water is at the perfect temperature before getting back up to grab the soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Setting the objects on the side of the tub, he beckons Brak over, who slowly complies.

"You better not do anything..."

"I won't."

Brak waits for a moment, staring intently at the water as if it would disappear if he tried hard enough. After a moment he sighs in acceptance.

Moltar gives him another nod before motioning for him to take off his clothes. Brak hesitates for a moment before taking them off, not because he's embarrassed to do so in front of Moltar, but more habitually than anything. The two have known each other for quite some time, and though Brak never outright admitted it, Moltar knew that the clothes helped ease his discomfort with being looked at. Part of Brak knows that Brak doesn't mind his... Differences, but the uncertainty still always crept in.

Once his clothes are off and set aside, Moltar picks him up and steps into the water with him. As soon as the water touches him, Brak lets out a hiss of discomfort and tries to scramble out. Of course, he doesn't get very far with Moltar keeping him in place. His desperate attempts at freedom end him up with a mouth full of water, making him sputter and cough.

Feeling a twinge of pity for the mess of a man before him, Moltar places his hand atop Brak's head and begins to softly, slowly pet him while his other hand holds him in place. It must have some effect, since Brak's cries of anguish eventually lessen, and lessen, until eventually stopping entirely.

As though nothing had happened in the first place.

Moltar shifts as he lowers his hand from the younger man's hand. Flexing his toes in the water, Brak hums in satisfaction and readjusts, further confusing Moltar.

"'S kinda nice actually."

Was Moltar happy that Brak wasn't complaining or flailing anymore? Very. Was Moltar annoyed and aggravated beyond belief that after all this time the little bastard actually enjoyed it? Very.

Sighing, Moltar uncaps the shampoo and starts lathering Brak down. They have to drain and refill the tub several times before Brak is sufficiently grime free. Once he's clean, Moltar helps him stand up, wraps him in a fluffy towel, and sets him down onto the closed toilet lid before turning back to the tub and draining it. While Moltar is busy, Brak dries himself as best as he can.

Once finished with the tub, Moltar trudges back over to Brak to help him put his suit back on. Fiddling with the suit's collar, Moltar takes a moment to look up at Brak's now clean face. Just getting a bath makes him look five years younger, with his light orange fur, brilliantly slit eyes, and that big goofy grin.

Moltar hums once more, leaning down a bit to wrap his arms around the man.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of old odd fanfictions on one of these old Iphones I got. So I'm going through them and posting them here, just to have them somewhere.
> 
> Honestly I'm not happy with this one whatsoever. It's written... Uncomfortably? I think I was trying to imitate The Brak Show's narrative style a bit and it came out weird. Sorry.
> 
> Sidenotes/Background things  
> -This is Brak post horrible space disfigurement. He's a bit self conscious about showing more skin than necessary thanks to this.  
> -The bit about Moltar's suit is just... Loosely slapped together so I could have an excuse to put literal this literal magma man in the tub.


End file.
